Forever and for Always
by xAshleyxElricx
Summary: It begins as a simple letter and ends in a friendship that will last for a lifetime. They will face roadblocks, tears, and even death. But no matter what happens, they will always be together. Forever and for Always. LxNear fluff


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS WHAT SO EVER. (unfortunately)

Summary: It begins as a simple letter and ends in a friendship that will last for a lifetime. They will face roadblocks, tears, and even death. But no matter what happens, they will always be together. Forever and for Always.

Chapter 1: A Boy Named Near

**:A Boy Named Near:**

An elderly man walked down a long, dark hallway, his destination being the door at the end of the corridor. He reached for the doorknob and slowly slid the door open.

"Ryuzaki, I have something for you."

A young man was sitting in a computer chair, back facing to the older man. He turned around at the older man's words.

"What is it Watari?"

"I have a letter for you." Watari said as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to L. L opened the letter quickly and carefully. It appeared to be a letter from a child at Wammy's House, an orphanage for talented and intelligent children. The orphanage in which L had grew up; now, it was the home of his successors. He read the letter carefully:

Dear L,

I live at Wammy's House. I know no one really knows who you are or where you live, but I hope this letter gets to you.

My name is Near, but that's not my real name. I can't tell anyone my real name. It's a rule at Wammy's. A lot of people talk about you here. I don't really talk with anyone, but I have overheard conversations about you so I decided to try and write a letter to you.

Can you tell me what it's like to work on police cases? It must be cool. It would be the hardest puzzle!

Sincerely, Near

:

"No! Give it back Mello!"

A white-haired boy jumped for his favorite gundam model as another, slightly taller, blond-haired boy held it out of his reach.

"Oh, come on, Near! Jump for it!" Mello taunted as he held the toy in one hand and his chocolate bar in another. "Come on! You can do it!"

"Mello! This isn't funny anymore!" Near whined, desperately jumping high in the air and hoping to reach his toy. But there was too much of a height difference between him and Mello.

"Maybe not for you, but it's hilarious for me!" He teased more and more.

Then, an older man's voice cut through the fighting and taunting.

"Mello, can you be nice to Near. Give him his toy back."

It was Roger, the current person running Wammy's House.

"Tck. Fine, whatever." Mello grunted as he dropped the model on Near's head and stormed out.

Roger walked into the room. "Near, before I forget, something came for you in the mail."

With these words, Near leapt to his feet and rushed over to the old man. He was hoping it was a reply from L.

Roger handed Near the envelope and Near soon began to rip it open, to excited for words. He yanked out the letter and read through it:

Dear Near,

It is actually very nice to hear from someone at Wammy's. I still remember when I was there as a child.

Well Near, I can tell you sometimes it easy working with the police, but enjoy a challenge. However, I know some children at Wammy's think that what I do is justice. I want to reassure you and everyone else at Wammy's that it is not a sense of justice; it is merely a sense of what piques my interest. Personally, this is nothing more than an entertaining riddle or puzzle.

Well, I hope that answers most of your questions. You must understand why I cannot tell you a great deal of information for obvious reasons. This is the best that I am able to do.

Best Regards, L

Near skimmed it over a second time to make sure he was reading it right. It was, indeed, a reply from the one and only L.

Near glanced over at the clock, it was just about time for lunch. Getting to his feet, he kept the letter close to him as he headed toward the cafeteria.

:

Near walked over and took a seat at an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He re-opened the letter and read it yet again, still trying to take it all in. He was stopped mid-paragraph when someone took it right out of his hands.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Mello asked in tormenting manor and he examined the letter.

"Woah! Dude, look!" Mello's friend, Matt, exclaimed as he pointed to the sender's name.

At his friend's words, Mello darted his eyes to the bottom of the page where the signature was written.

L.

"_You_ got a letter from _L_?!" Mello exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at the page.

"Give it back, Mello!!" Near yelled as he tried to snatch it back from the older boy's grasp; but Mello just held it higher and turned it around so he could read it clearly.

"Mello! NO!" Near screamed louder, but it didn't matter. Mello stared at the letter with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't believe this little brat got a letter from L!" Matt said as Mello turned back around to Near.

"You know what..."

There was a long moment of silence, then, Mello suddenly tore the letter up to pieces and let them all fall to the ground in front of Near.

"Little brat..." he said as he stomped away, Matt following close behind him.

Near slowly began to gather all the pieces. He held them close as he rushed back up to his room, a tear falling down his cheek.

:

Near sat in the middle of his room, trying to put back the letter piece by piece. He soon gave up, realizing that it was impossible since there were still a lot of parts missing. Instead, he chose to write a reply. Near took out a pencil and a piece of paper. He began to write choosing his words carefully.

Dear L,

I am really happy that you were able to write back. I hope it wasn't difficult because I know you have a busy schedule.

I understand that you can't tell me much, but why would you say that what you do is not justice? You solved every case that was given to you! I would call that justice. Then again, what in life isn't a riddle?

I have one last question: Were you ever bullied or picked on when you lived here, at Wammy's House.

Sincerely, Near

He then folded up the piece of paper accordingly and stuck it in an envelope. He then wrote the letter L on the front and put it on Roger's desk like he had done before with the previous letter. He hoped that L would get this one too.

--

A/N: Ok, I know its EXTREMELY short but I just felt that there was too much going on in this chapter as it is. And don't worry, its not going to be letters for the whole entire fic. Its going to get good, trust me, everythings is already planned out. You see this was originally was a role-play i did with my friend when we were hanging out in VT so yeah. Expect the 2nd chapter later this week. I promise it will be a lot better! EDIT: Yes, I know the letter headings and footers are off... the document thing wouldnt it let me do it properly...


End file.
